The Emotionally Unstable Draco
by kyuxb
Summary: Draco couldn't help but rant non stop. He felt that he needed to curse Potter's bits off for leaving him, and most importantly their baby, alone for three months. Really! Three whole months! Draco certainly found it outrageous and unforgivable.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything close. Wish I owned Drarry though *squeals*

A/N: This piece can be taken as a continuation of "Texting with Draco" but can also be treated as a separate piece of work! Another idea off the top of my head and I hope that you'll like it! Mainly Draco's POV. and attempted to make it very cute hehehehe. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Three months…" Draco mumbled to himself.<p>

It had been three long and tedious months for Draco because he did not even have a glimpse of his crush enemy for three full months.

Yes, _enemy_. Even if they were married. Draco didn't give a flying damn about their marriage. He had decided not to since Harry's decision to leave.

Of course he had been comforting himself by justifying that it was only more than reasonable for his need to see Harry daily as he needed someone to disturb and to annoy in life, underlying meaning was that Harry was his only source of entertainment in life, and that it was unbearable to live without him. Draco never thought there was something he could ever not live without. He had always been independent and strong but he realised he was wrong. This one fucking thing that he couldn't leave without just had to leave his side at this crucial point of his life.

_Three months without sex_, Draco's thoughts continued and was horrified when he realised that Harry had unbelievably actually left him to suffer that way.

Had he not spare a thought for his precious little bottom suffering in the huge house without anyone to fill him up? Had he not spared a thought that his precious little bottom may find entertainment and fulfillment from someone else? Had he not spared a thought that his precious little bottom would miss him and precious little no. 2 would miss his daddy?

_What in the world!_ Draco decided that it was outrageous. He had endured for three months and that was it. If Harry fucking Potter was not going to appear before him within seconds, Draco would leave him a will written in blood as well as pieces of his broken heart.

He smirked as he thought how embarrassed Harry Potter would be when the Daily Prophet's headlines announced that Harry had lost his spouse due to his failure to attend to his broken heart in time. This way, no matter how successfully Harry might be in life or in his career, he was going to be a failure in love.

Draco couldn't help but let out an evil laughter at the thought of publicising his failure.

Pardon him for being so extremely emotionally unstable. No pregnant person in the right mind would be emotionally stable when his/her partner decided to leave him fucking alone for three fucking months when it was the most crucial and important period of pregnancy probably. He was deprived of love and care, he was deprived of sex most importantly _that's the least important one I mean_, Draco corrected himself mentally, but went on with his rambles anyway. His baby was also deprived of love and care! This was an important matter. It concerned the lives of two and Harry_ fucking_ Potter didn't even care.

Stupid Potter, of all things he could choose from, he chose to go on a three month long Head of Aurors exchange program in Australia. _Did he not fucking know that we're separated by almost an entire hemisphere?!_ Draco was extremely pissed when he learned the news because first of all, Harry did not discuss this with Draco beforehand. Right when Draco found out he was pregnant and Harry had left even before he had a chance to break the news to Harry.

Truth to be told, he had yet to forgive Potter even if he was pregnant with his child. _How dare he throw all the responsibilities to me? _So what if he was fucking Harry Potter?

"I am the king of his world and I don't give a flying fuck if he is the savior or what not. I'm his fucking savior! I'm pregnant with his child for goodness sake!" Draco exclaimed, feeling that he was on the verge of collapsing emotionally.

Draco heard a loud gasp coming from behind him. He had been too engrossed in his daily-now-routine ranting in front of Harry's photo he had framed and put up shortly after Harry left for his exchange. Draco thought it would be a good way to remind him how foolish he was to agree to marry Potter instead of how much he missed and needed to see Harry's face. He turned around immediately only to be welcomed with the face of the very person he had been cursing since about 10 minutes ago.

"Draco… You're pregnant…? How come you never told me? I would have cancelled my trip immediately!"

Harry was overjoyed by the news but Draco looked like he was going to cry any moment and Harry made his way towards him as fast as possible, trying to contain his excitement. He knew it was his fault. He had neglected the love of his life and all he needed was to cradle this man like a baby and to accept all his complaints and rambles about how he was not competent enough to be the husband of the very perfect and precious Draco Malfoy.

"You never asked! You were not even concerned about me at all! All you cared about is your stupid work! You didn't even discuss with me when the thought of going for the exchange crossed your mind!" Draco let his heart out the instance he felt Harry's strong arms encircled him.

"I'm sorry alright. I'm really sorry… How could I leave you for three whole months when you're pregnant, when you needed my support, care and love the most? How can I be so careless?" Harry hugged his precious tighter as he felt his heart clenching painfully at the thoughts and images of helpless, needy and emotional Draco.

He had undermined Draco's strength. Draco was so strong, strong enough to carry their child, strong enough to carry the child alone, strong enough to selflessly let Harry go to fulfill his dreams, strong enough to suffer alone and most importantly, strong enough to love him. What great deeds did he ever do to deserve such love from such a brilliant person? He sighed as he pressed soft kisses to Draco's temple.

"Would you and little Draco forgive me for my absence? I promise, I swear, I'll never leave you alone ever again! I'm definitely going to quit –"

Harry was cut off by Draco's kiss before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't be silly, you're not quitting your job. Who is going to support us then? All it matters right now that is you're back here with me, with us, isn't it?" That last part was directed to baby Draco as Draco mindlessly caressed his own abdomen.

Harry felt immensely touched and painfully blessed that instant. He was right from the start. He knew this man would be the most beautiful and amazing person in his life, and would definitely be all he could ask for as the father of their child. He found the definition of perfection.

"Thank you Draco. I love you," he gave a tight squeezed before lifting Draco's head of his shoulders and bringing their lips together, "so much."

"Sex first Potter," Draco obviously did not forget the whole purpose of his existence.


End file.
